Mimi and Nyami's wierd days
by Keine Kamishirasawa
Summary: Visit the pop'n world and see what life Mimi and Nyami is living at! Meet some anime character and pop'n characters in here! Remember! Flames/Flamers will be the fire for my rice! Read and review is always a must! Rated T for some language!
1. Nyami's date

" I AM A POPULAR GUY!!!"

"GIRL! Nyami!"

"Aw! Mimi! Why do you have to ruin my mood?" Nyami asked.

"Because I hate you, you stupid little cosplayer!" Mimi retorted.

"Oh! I see now! You are jealous that Timer asked me out and not you!! Hohohohoho!!!" Nyami laughed, " And why do you bother wearing that Evangelion clothing?"

"Because, you immature co-worker of mine, I HATE LITTLE COSPLAYERS LIKE YOU!!!" Mimi yelled out thus causing poor Minit's to cry in anguish to her big brother, Timer.

Mimi continued to being so emo that it brings many shady characters along with her and Nyami and her Shin Chan costume.

The suddenly, Liddell came along the corner skipping along with a very poofy pink dress, umbrella and bats coming out under her.

"Hello Lady Nyami, Mimi!" Liddell greeted, "Oh Nyami! I see you are in your Shin-Chan costume! Is it something spectacular?"

Nyami pondered a bit from her recollection of her memory of Timer asking her out.

"Actually, it is none of your business!" Mimi yelled at Liddell.

"Oh yes it is my business to know!" Liddell yelled as banging her umbrella at Mimi's toy halo and head.

Mimi held on to the Umbrella and threw it to the ground, "Don't YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME!!"

Liddell picked up her umbrella and her dressed consumed her and turning her to her original form making her dead-looking and not to pretty either. Her dress is now moth-eaten and decaying, "OR WHAT, MIMI? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO TO ME?"

This time, Nyami intervene before things gets too drastic, "Stop, stop, STOP!!! Jeez Mimi! Why do you have to ruin my mood?"

Mimi just turned away.

"K Liddell! Lets tell me why I WAS happy!!" Nyami whispered to Liddell.

Liddell turned back to her other form, "Oh yes my Lady!! Right away but….away from Eva Mimi! Hehehe!!"

Nyami and Liddell left in a flurry of laughs and whispering as they go towards the movie theater where Minit's and Timer Rabbits where waiting and of course big cosplayers.

"Stupid bitch! She actually left me here so far out of town!! When she gets back, I am going to wring her neck and then cut her open and eat her ENTRAILS!!!" Mimi cursed out loud making some of the busy townspeople making remarks on how Mimi is on crack or she is just plain crazy and other sorts.

At home, Mimi ate some rice and fish with heavy amounts of Sake then went to bed.

About 8 hours later…….

"Hey Nyami!!! We have to go! You know, our big adventure?" Mimi said while banging the door with her bat.

"LATER!!!! I HAVE A BIG HANGOVER NOW!!! BRING SUMIRE IF YOU WANT!" Nyami yelled.

"Wow….was the date that bad? Hehehehehe!!!! Then it came out great!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mimi said……..

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**


	2. Nyami and Mimi's spoiled night EXTRA!

Today is such a nice day for a day for luring people to their café. Mimi and Nyami are at it again every Saturday night; they will open their bar for people from far away and steal their money from them when they are very drunk. This time, the Vocaliods are coming to their little town.

"Hey Nyami! Today's the day!" Mimi yelled out.

Nyami looked up, "You mean _they_ are coming?"

"Yes Nyami! The Vocaliods are coming!!! And I heard they are very rich!! Isn't that cool?" Mimi exclaimed.

Nyami looked at her a bit before cleaning up her uniform, " You said that for the last time when the Space-Time Witch came and she was STILL sober and was mad poor too!"

Mimi paced around the room before coming to a conclusion, "True she drank 1,100,356 bottles of sake and she was still up and going, but this time, times are different and they do get paid!"

Nyami finished taking out the dusts out of her sleeve before going, "Ok, ok,ok. We'll see about it.

The doorbell rang throughout the cast mansion and Mimi and Nyami race to the door, mostly knocking off many antiques, kicking Grand Hammer in the groin and finally, bit each other's hands to the door. The door finally open to a bunch of colorful people with many colors for hair.

Nyami and Mimi froze while her teeth were at her hair.

"….Uh…can you excuse us for a moment?" Mimi asked. The group nodded then slam the door.

"Great going Mimi!!" Nyami yelled, " You just blew it!!

"Sorry! Look, we came for they came for entertainment and we'll give them! But first, steal the money and lets run!!!!" Mimi yelled. She goes to the door and opened it to fine the vocaliods, long gone and without a trace.

"DAMN IT MIMI! YOU BLEW IT AGAIN!" Nyami exploded.

"SHUT UP! MIKU'S GOING TO GET THEM!" Mimi yelled at her. (Not Miku Hatsune, Pop'n Miku)

"You mean that slut? Oh boy, I think she is going to get the blue one and maybe, if her mood is great, the little yellow guy too."

"HeHe, I think they are going to like it though, because Miku knows how to handle her prey the RIGHT way!" Mimi exclaimed. Then the both laughed like loony people then went off to bed since their prey was long gone.

**MEANWHILE……..**

"Miku!!! Help me!!"

"Aww! Why would you leave me then?" Pop'n Miku asked.

Then, the read headed girl stepped up and said, "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SLUT!!"

"Hey watch it bitch! You wouldn't want to mess with me and my friend Kanta right?" Miku yelled when a tall black figure loomed over everyone.

The Green girl went after the red girl and told Miku, "Bye Kaito! See you at the hotel!" Then, they left in a flurry while some of them dragged the steaming red girl.

"hehehehe, I guess we have time then don't we, K,a,i,t,o?" Miku seduced him while he just stayed there, whimpering.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll handle you nice and softly!" Miku said before dragging Kaito away to a very dark alley, to never be seen till morning.


	3. Sengoku Retsuden

"Report Decolla," The mighty god, MZD said.

"Well…."the pink technology pixie started, "Nyami and Mimi are starting another pop'n installment called Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden.

MZD groaned, "ANOTHER Iroha?!"

Decolla said, "No you idiot, it's based on Japan in war."

"Oh…" MZD whispered, "H-how does Mimi looks like??"

"How should I know? I am not a stalker you pedo," Decolla said.

**MEANWHILE…..**

"Mimi!! Come on! Wear this geisha costume!" Nyami cried.

"No! No!! I will not wear that thing ever! Remember Iroha?! I almost got rape you idiot!" Mimi yelled.

Nyami whispered while playing with her fingers, "Well how should I know that our god was a big pedophile….and on half furry…"

Mimi said and plopped on the couch, "Whatever…I wonder what's on now…"

Nyami and Mimi surfed through channels until they found the Taiko No Taitsujin Clay Anime.

"Hey Mimi, why do I have this feeling I want to leave Konami for good?" Nyami asked.

Mimi looked at Nyami before going back to the tv, "Because of that anime Namco made. That's why."

"Oh…" Nyami said.

The TV started changing channels and it showed MZD being drunk and abusing Decolla.

IN The TV…..

" H-hey! Watch it!"Decolla yelled.

" NO! YOU WATCH IT YOU STUPID FAIRY!" MZD yelled while slapping Decolla.

"I'm a pixie! Not a fairy! And stop slapping me!" Decolla screamed.

"Hey Nyami! Mimi! What are you….doing??" Liddel asked. Nyami and Mimi's eyes were wide opened and just point at the TV screen.

Liddel just shivered at it and ran to dig open her grave again.

"I don't know when I am coming back but it maybe for a long time!!" She yelled before putting the dirt back in the hole.

"S-scary…" Nyami stammered.

"Poor Decolla…" Mimi stated.

"MZD IS A BIG PEDOPHILE!!!" Nyami and Mimi said and then cried.

Tent-kant appears holding a "That's the end for this chapter!!" and then left.


End file.
